Golden Death
by Songblade Swiftpaw
Summary: A Golden Spirit Fox bent on killing off mankind, brings the Toguro brothers back to help her. Will Yusuke and the gang be able to stop them? Or will she kill the gang?
1. Trapped By A Psychopathic Maniac

Author's note: Hidy! Umm..This on is gonna get kinda violent, well really violent. As for the girls name it means: Rutilus = Golden & Letum = Death or Annihilation, they're Latin. The Toguro brothers will be called by their first names instead of their last so you don't get confused. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it and don't forget to review. I own no one but Rutilus. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter One  
  
Toguro Ototo opened his eyes, he wasn't in hell! His brother was laying next to him, he too was waking up. Toguro Ani opened his eyes, they were instantly filled with confusion, he looked at his younger brother. They had both been striped down to their underwear. The cold floor of what looked like an old temple chilled them both and the only light was from the eerie glow of candles.  
  
"Brother, I..We're alive..And free." Ani said, he sat up.   
  
"Yes, but how?" Ototo looked down at himself.  
  
"Me." Someone said, they turned around. Lounging on a large, beaten up sofa was a tall girl, the first thing they noticed was the florescent green eyes. Then, they noticed large golden fox ears and a gently swaying golden tail. She was almost completely naked except for a little skirt, made of what looked and smelled like human flesh, covering her crotch. They turned their heads  
  
"Who are you and how did you bring us back?" Ototo snarled as he got to his feet, still not looking at her.  
  
"Temper, temper." She smiled showing her pearl white fangs, "My name is Rutilus Letum, I am the last of my kind. And as for your lives, I found out about your fighting skills, so I brought you back to help me." She stood up too, she was as tall as Ototo if not a little taller.  
  
"Help you?" Ani looked at his hands so he wouldn't look up at her.  
  
"Are you uncomfortable with me being naked?" She asked removing the skirt, exposing her unmentionables, her body was flawless.  
  
"We must come from a more civilized time than this one." Ototo said to Ani, there was sharp pain in his throat as the fox girl picked him up with one hand and threw him easily.  
  
"I am over four thousand years old, you are just too green behind the ears to understand what it's like to be natural." She barked, "as for your question, you're going to help me slaughter the human race."  
  
"Why?" Ototo wiped the blood from his throat, the wounds had already healed.  
  
"They killed my kind, all of them but me." She sat back down and crossed her legs, "I am a Golden Spirit fox, we once used to live in peace among the human. We would take a human for and only eat the cows that we raised, but one day a child came up dead and they blamed us. they trapped us when we were in out human forms, we were weak, I was only a few years old. My mother took me and fled to spirit world and then went back for my brother, neither of them ever came back." She growled lowly as her claws dug at the sofa, ripping it like paper.  
  
"So you want us to help you kill off the human race, does this mean all of it?" Ani asked.  
  
"Yes, and the demons that associate with them." She buried her face in her palms and ran her clawed fingers through her hair. "Are you with me or she I kill you both?"  
  
"Were with you." They both said.  
  
"Good."   
  
"I'm stronger than you." Ototo stood popped his knuckles, she was far too fast to see, she was in his face.  
  
"You're weak compared to me." She said back handing him, breaking his jaw, "Remember with age comes wisdom and power, I'm am old enough for power, just not for wisdom." She got up and walked back to the sofa and sat down again. She reached under the cushions and pulled out a wallet: Ototo's wallet.  
  
"My wallet? Where did you get that?" He said in mumbled words, rubbed his healing jaw.  
  
"That doesn't matter, if you want new garments go to your house." She threw him the wallet.  
  
"Our house is still there? And are stuff?" Ani asked, still sitting on the ground staring at his hands.  
  
"All there, I've already checked it out." She caressed her tail, "Go and get what you want, as of now this is your home. Be back soon or I will hunt you down." They got up and went outside, thankfully it was dark. They went off to their house, the spare key that was in the porch light cover was still there. Ototo unlocked the door and they went in.  
  
"Brother, our house looks just as it did when we left for the tournament." Ani said, Ototo brushed some cobwebs off a dresser and began to take out clothes.   
  
"You might want to get some clothes unless you want to run around like her." Ototo got an old backpack and put the clothes in it, Ani got some of his clothing. "I guess it's time to go back there with her." They left back the old temple, she was laying on the sofa, still nude, her eyes half open.  
  
g "There's beds in the other room, you need to at least lay down." She said, they didn't argue, they just went into the other room and laid down.  
  
"Trapped by a psychopathic maniac." Ani said just before he dozed off.  
  



	2. Golden Death

Author's note: Enjoying it yet? This chapter is violent, very violent. Don't forget to review. I own no one but Rutilus. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter Two  
  
Early in the morning Rutilus came in, "Wake up you lazy lot!"  
  
"I don't wanna." Ani mumbled, she kicked him in the side, "Ohf!"  
  
"I said wake up!" Ototo sat up and noticed she wasn't naked, instead she was sporting one of his green coats, her legs were bare, cream colored, and perfectly smooth, he looked up at her.  
  
"Why are you wearing that?" He asked, she looked down.  
  
"Because I've taken a fancy to it." She turned around and walked out the door, "Get up and get yourselves something to eat. Afterwards I have a job for you."  
  
"I wonder what kind of job." Ani said getting dressed, Ototo did the same. They went out into the room were Rutilus was, there was bacon, sausage, and eggs on a large platter, she didn't seem interested in it.  
  
"Eat." She said, they nodded and sat down.  
  
"Did you make this?" Ototo asked.  
  
"Aye." She ran her claws on the sofa, enjoying the sound of ripping fabric.  
  
"Why aren't you eating?" Ani asked, she glared at him and he got quiet. After they were done she waved for them to come close and they obeyed.  
  
"I need you boys to do something." She leaned in and grinned, "Fetch me a human child, one about ten or eleven."  
  
"Why?" Ani asked.  
  
"My reasons, do it quickly." She waved her hand, dismissing them. They left going through the town, both were uneasy.  
  
"What do you think she wants a human child for, brother?" Ani walked passed a young girl.  
  
"Who knows." Ototo turned around, "Hey you." The girl turned around.  
  
"Yes, sir?" She asked.  
  
"How old are you?" Ototo asked, she paused and sighed.  
  
"My mommy told me not to talk to strangers, but if you must know I'm ten and a half." She unruffled her school girl outfit. Kuwabara was walking around a corner when he spotted the Toguro brothers talking to the little girl.  
  
"Oh my God." He hid behind a building and kept peeking around to see what was happening. Ototo picked the girl up and quickly covered her mouth.  
  
"Mhpf!" She struggled, but it was useless. Kuwabara was at first going to confront them, but he couldn't find the nerve to, so he went running to go find Yusuke. He ran straight to Yusuke's apartment and walked in, Yusuke and Keiko were on sitting on the couch talking.  
  
"Urameshi!" He yelled.  
  
"What is it Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"The Toguro brothers are back." He panted, "They just kidnapped a little girl."  
  
"Are you on drugs Kuwabara?" Yusuke got up and looked at him.  
  
"Damn it Urameshi I'm serious!" Kuwabara shouted, Yusuke rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah what ever, leave." He pointed to the door, Kuwabara shook his head, "Go now before I hurt you." Kuwabara reluctantly left.   
  
At the temple Ototo and Ani came in with the little girl, Rutilus was lounged on the sofa, as usual, still in Ototo's coat. They placed the little girl in front of her, Rutilus leaned forward and took the girl's chin in h hand.  
  
"Yes, nice and healthy." She said.  
  
"Mommy!" The little girl screamed.   
  
"Don't worry my child, it'll be over soon." Rutilus said getting up and taking off the coat.  
  
"Is she going to rape the child?" Ani asked Ototo, who shrugged. Rutilus pushed the little girl down and ripped her uniform off, exposing her little bra and panties. She got on top of the little girl and held her down easily with one hand.  
  
"What are you going to do?" The little girl cried.  
  
"Hush." Rutilus whispered, her face in hers. They heard Rutilus's knuckles pop as she buried the claws of her free hand in the girls soft belly, blood began to flow freely. She slowly cut her stomach open, Ototo and Ani could only stare at the horrid sight, after her stomach was cut open she slid her hand in.  
  
"AHHHH! Mommy!" The little girl screamed in pain, tears flowing freely from the corners of her eyes. Rutilus pulled out a hand full of her entrails and proceeded to eat them, blood flowed down her chin and onto her bare breasts, it stained her light brown hair a deep red color. Handful after handful she gorged herself, after she had eaten all of the girls insides and she was sure she was dead, she got up.  
  
"Dump the body where you found it." She said, "I have to bathe." Ototo picked the girls mauled and mutilated frame up and he and Ani took the girl back to where they had found her. Afterward they went back to the temple.  
  
  
  
Kurama was having strange dreams of killing lately, he tossed and turned. He saw the most beautiful spirit fox girl he hand ever laid eyes on and she wasn't just any normal one either; she was a rare Golden Spirit fox. He felt strange looking at her, she was were a gorgeous light blue dress, her hair was brown, and her eyes were florescent green. She smiled and looked up at him,  
  
"Rutilus Letum." Her sweet voice echoed in his head as he sat up in his bed, his eyes wide,  
  
"Golden Death." 


	3. Yukina's Blood

Author's note: Like it? I love writing it, I'm sick in the head I know. I own no one but Rutilus. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Rutilus was going outside, it was late at night so it was pretty dark.  
  
"Where are you going Rutilus?" Ototo asked, she turned to him.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just going to go for a walk." She said, he looked down and cocked his eyebrows questioningly.  
  
"In nothing but my coat?" He got a pair of his pants and threw them to her, "Put these on."  
  
"Why?" She unfolded them.  
  
"So you aren't naked." He pause and watched her attempt to put them on. "One leg goes in at a time."  
  
"Damned things." She said, finally figuring it out, "Now what?"  
  
"Once they're on, go outside." Ani walked out from a back room.  
  
"You two are coming with me." She put them on completely and ripped a place for her tail. They just sighed and followed her outside. They walked down the streets, which were almost deserted. Kuwabara was walking with Yukina, they had went to go see a late movie, Yukina shivered.  
  
"Kazuma I'm scared." She said.  
  
"Why?" Kuwabara looked at her, she just stayed silent. They stopped, "What's wrong Yukina?"  
  
"I feel a strange presence." She pointed in front of them. They could hear foot steps coming towards them, after a few more steps they stopped and an eerie silence fell upon all until Yukina's voice broke it, "Ahhh! Kazuma!"  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara turned around and saw a weird tall fox girl standing there holding Yukina in the air by her throat, "Yukina! Get away from her witch!" Just as he went to run large hands grabbed him, holding him back. He looked up, it was Ototo.  
  
"Hold him tight Ototo, make him witness what I'm about to do." Rutilus said, she ripped Yukina's clothes off.  
  
"Yukina!" Kuwabara was now starting to cry. Rutilus slashed Yukina's stomach, deep.  
  
"Please stop! Mercy, I beg you!" Yukina cried, the jewels that formed made a tink noise when they hit the ground.  
  
"I show no mercy for those that love humans." Rutilus snarled, then reached her hand in the gash had ripped out some of the soft organs.   
  
"Yukina!" Kuwabara cried hard, being forced to watch as Rutilus ate Yukina alive. Blood now stained the coat a weird color, she buried her hand deep in Yukina's gut, reaching up in her chest, she pulled something out and dropped Yukina. The thing was Yukina's heart.  
  
"I think I'll let him take the first bite." She tuned to them holding the heart out. Ototo put Kuwabara on his knees, Rutilus walked over and crouched down putting her face in his, "Open your mouth." He shook his head, so she took her free hand and pried his mouth open, she slid part of the heart in.  
  
"Bite it." Ani said, a look of great interest on his face. Kuwabara refused to.  
  
"If you don't I'll kill all your family and friends, the same way." She said. Hot tears slid down his face as he bit into Yukina's heart, blood sprayed on his face and shirt. The warm hunk of muscle made him want to vomit, "Chew it. Swallow it." He chewed and swallowed the piece. Rutilus grinned and put the heart back in his face and then she ate it, once she was done she ran her blood cover hand through his hair.  
  
"You-you bitch!" He yelled.  
  
"Let him go boys, time to go home." She got up, they let Kuwabara go and followed her. He sat there in stunned silence for a few minutes before taking off his jacket and wrapping Yukina in it. He ran off to find Yusuke or someone that would listen and understand. He ran to Yusuke's, thankfully everyone was there but Yusuke's mom. He ran in.  
  
"Kuwabara what happened?" Yusuke asked, Kurama sniffed the air.  
  
"Yukina's blood." He said, Hiei got up.  
  
"Yukina? What happened to her?" He asked, Kuwabara laid his coat on the ground and uncovered Yukina's limp, gutted form.  
  
"There was some weird fox girl with the Toguro brothers, she ripped Yukina's insides out and ate them, and then she ripped her heart out and....." He fell to his knees and began to cry harder, "They forced me to eat a piece of Yukina's heart!"   
  
"What?" Everyone fell silent. Keiko and Botan walked over to Kuwabara.  
  
"Poor Kuwabara." Botan said starting to cry.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll get this psycho." Yusuke said. Kuwabara shook violently from fear and grief. "Keiko, you and Botan stay her with Kuwabara, we're going to try and find this sicko."   
  
"Okay." Keiko said. Yusuke and the others ran off, not knowing what they might be getting themselves into. 


	4. Dream of Me

Author's note: Hmm....Not too violent in this one, but still interesting, I think. I own no one but Rutilus. Enjoy.   
  
Chapter four  
  
For a few days after the Yukina incident Rutilus stayed at the temple, hardly moving from her sofa. Ototo and Ani looked at each other questioningly.  
  
"What do you think is wrong with her?" Ani asked.  
  
"I really don't know, maybe she's feeling guilty for killing." He said, Rutilus got up and went to a window, looking out.  
  
"Soon it'll be dark, boys, and I'm hungry again. I will catch me a new meal, perhaps that of male flesh this time." She said with a smile.  
  
"Why do you usually go for women and girls?" Ototo asked.  
  
"They're always the easiest to catch." Rutilus walked over to them, "You boys are going to come with me as usual." Since they were sitting down, when she walked passed them she ran her fingers through their hair and her claws down their necks causing them to shiver.  
  
"So when do you plan on leaving?" Ani asked.  
  
"Here soon." She grinned as she held her clawed hands up to her mouth, licking the blood from them that she had drawn for their necks. They looked at each other, a hint of worry in their eyes.   
  
*****  
  
At the other end of the town Kurama couldn't sleep so he decided to walk until he got tired. As he walked her wondered where Hiei had run off to, he hadn't seen him since the day they went looking for the culprit that killed Yukina, who was never found in the first place. He stopped walking, to think 'Could what Kuwabara said about that weird fox girl be the one from me dream?' He continued walking, it was now totally dark, an occasional street light or car lit the sidewalk, but that was few and far between.  
  
"Hiei where are you? I need you my love." He said silently.   
  
*****   
  
Rutilus put on some new clothes, which she despised, and opened the door, "Come on."  
  
"Coming." They sighed and followed her outside, she started out in the opposite direction they went the other day. After walking for a little bit she froze.  
  
"Stop, there's someone coming." She whispered, they stopped. Kurama was whistling, walking straight towards them, "Smells like dinner is coming to me this time. Smells like a boy, a mature one, but I also smell demon on him, it doesn't matter." Ototo looked next to him where she was standing, she wasn't there. Kurama gasped as something grabbed his throat, cutting into it in a few places, and picked him up off the ground. Rutilus drug him underneath a street light so she could she what she was doing.   
  
"Kurama." Ototo and Ani said. Rutilus ripped his jacket and shirt off, exposing his hairless chest and soft, muscular, belly. She popped her knuckles and readied her hand at his gut. They herd the sound of a sword being drawn, them the sound of metal hitting the ground. Hiei was standing behind her, disarmed of his sword, it was over about twenty feet to his right.  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama said, Hiei stared at the Rutilus, he threw his jacket off.  
  
"Put him down or face the consequences." He began to undo the bandage on his right hand, showing a dragon like shape on it. She placed Kurama on the ground and looked Hiei up and down, licking her lips.  
  
"Come on boys, I just lost my appetite." She flashed Hiei her large fangs and stalked off, Ototo and Ani in tow.   
  
"Kuwabara was right, the Toguro brothers are back." Kurama said getting up off the ground. Hiei put his jacket on and returned the sword back to it's sheath.   
  
"So what do you think she was going to do?" He asked, Kurama picked up the torn remains of his shirt and jacket.  
  
"Kill me." He sighed, "Let's go home and get some sleep." He and Hiei went to their house and went to sleep, in the same bed.  
  
****  
  
Rutilus went back to the temple, Ototo looked at her funny.  
  
"Why didn't you eat them both?" He asked, she smiled.  
  
"I didn't want a big meal, I'm hungry, but not that hungry." She laid down on her sofa, still clothed, "You boys are dismissed to you room." They obediently got up and went into their room, Rutilus waited until she heard snoring. She chuckled to herself and got up, making sure they really were asleep. Afterwards, she snuck outside, shutting the door silently. In the temple Ototo sat up and looked at Ani, who had sat up too.  
  
"She went outside." He said.  
  
"I wonder for what." Ani got quiet, "Let's follow her."  
  
"Okay, but we have to do it very carefully, remember she great hearing and a keen nose." They got up and snuck off, following Rutilus.   
  
****  
  
Rutilus had hunted everywhere and finally found the scent she was looking for, she followed it to Kurama's house. There was an open window to his room, she grinned, praising her luck. She hopped into the window, quieter than a breeze and looked in.  
  
'They're in bed together.' She thought to herself, gritting her teeth, she crept over to the bed, 'So handsome.' She placed her hand on Hiei's head to see what he was dreaming, he was being cuddled by Kurama in a tub full of rose petals, she rolled her eyes. Then she placed her had on Kurama's head, he was dreaming of her in a blue dress, a smiled came upon her face. She placed her hand on Hiei's head again.  
  
"Dream of me." She said, she then took her hand off and was out the window in seconds. Ototo and Ani looked at each other and headed back for the temple, making it there before she got back. When she came in she took off her clothes and laid down, falling into a dreamless sleep. 


	5. Dreams Do Come True

Author's note: Do not ask, just read. I own no one but Rutilus. Enjoy.   
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Hiei was walking through a forest looking for Kurama, he couldn't seem to find him.  
  
"Kurama!" He yelled, there was no answer so he kept on walking, soon he smelled blood, Kurama's blood. He took off running in that direction, then he smelled her, the fox girl that had disarmed him. He found a clearing, the fox girl was crouched over Kurama.  
  
"Tell me, what is your name?" She asked, without even looking up.  
  
"Hiei, who are you and what did you do to Kurama?" He growled.  
  
"My name is Rutilus Letum, and he is of no concern right at the moment." She paused, "I love you Hiei. I didn't attack you because I love you."   
  
"What?" He took a step backwards. She stood up and turned around, Hiei saw Kurama was gutted, blood covered her hands and face, she wiped the blood away from her face with one of the coat sleeves, "What did you? Kurama!"  
  
"Now he can't come between us." She walked over to him and picked him up.  
  
"What? Why are you doing this, fox?" He growled, trying to get free.  
  
"Because I love you." She began to kiss him, she broke the kiss and repeated, "I love you."  
  
******  
  
Hiei snapped awake, panting and shivering, he threw the covers off of him and Kurama, who was still whole.  
  
"Only a dream." He whispered to himself, it was dawn, the birds were already tweeting. He laid down again and stared at Kurama, unable to go back to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Rutilus got Ototo and Ani up.  
  
"Why did you get us up so early?" Ani asked, she was dressed and in a human form.  
  
"Breakfast is coming over." She looked out the window, "See?" Yusuke and Keiko were coming down the road.  
  
"You're going to eat both of them?" Ototo asked.   
  
"No, I'm gonna eat her in front of him. Here's the plan: I'm gonna act like I'm lost and looking for help and you're going to sneak up behind them and capture them." They nodded, she then went outside and walked in front of Keiko and Yusuke, "I'm lost could you two help me?" She asked acting sweet.  
  
"Sure, where do you need to go?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"To the market." She said.  
  
"Which one?" Keiko looked at Yusuke.  
  
"Which one? How many are there?" She asked.  
  
"A lot." Yusuke sighed, just then he felt someone wrap their arm around him and pick him up, it picked Keiko up too, it was Ototo, "You! I thought I killed you!" Ototo just grunted and took them in the temple. Rutilus walked in and took her true form.  
  
"I feel his power rising." She walked over and whipped out a set of weird colored beads, "To bind your power so you can't attack." She chanted something and placed them over his head and around his neck, his power level dropped back to that of a normal person's. She turned to Keiko, and grinned, showing off her sharp teeth.   
  
"Don't you dare hurt Keiko!" Yusuke yelled, he was held down and forced to watch. Rutilus ran at Keiko and punched her in the breast bone, there was a resounding crack.  
  
"What did you just do?" Keiko began to cry, "Oh Yusuke help me, it hurts." Rutilus ripped Keiko's uniform off and pinned her against the wall.  
  
"Better tell him bye, cause that was you breast bone I just cracked, straight down the middle." Rutilus laughed.  
  
"Yusuke, I love you." Keiko cried. Rutilus kept her pinned with a knee as she inserted both her hands into her chest, finding the crack. She began to pull the two halves open, like double doors. The sound of tearing flesh and breaking rips mixed with Keiko and Yusuke's cries and pleads. Finally she pried the bones open, showing the lungs.  
  
"I know there's a delicious heart in there somewhere." She said, instead of using her hands this time she plunged her face in, eating her lungs, searching for her heart. Keiko gasped for air, but it never came. Rutilus slung her head back the sound of something ripping was heard, blood flew everywhere, in her mouth was Keiko's heart. She ate it greedily and then finished off the rest of her insides.   
  
"Keiko! Keiko! No!" Yusuke yelled. Rutilus nodded and Ototo let Yusuke go, he rushed over to Keiko, to weak to attack, he picked her body up and ran off.   
  
"She was delicious." Rutilus said grinning like a maniac.  
  
*****  
  
Yusuke ran to his house and called everyone up, hearing Yusuke crying they came over quickly.  
  
"Yusuke what's wrong?" Kurama asked, Yusuke pointed to Keiko's broken, gutted form, "Oh my God!"   
  
"Urameshi, it was that fox and the Toguro brothers wasn't it?" Kuwabara asked, Yusuke could only nod because he was crying so hard, he slowed the crying down enough so he could talk.  
  
"They grabbed us and took us into an old, what looked like abandon temple, I got these beads on me so I couldn't attack and I was forced to watch her rip Keiko's chest open and eat her insides." He began to cry again. Kurama removed the beads.  
  
"Where was this temple?" Hiei asked.  
  
"Next to the old toy factory on Blue Inu Street." Yusuke sobbed, Hiei was gone.  
  
"Wonder where he went." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Probably off to think." Kurama smiled weakly as he helped Yusuke to his room, "Sleep." He said, Yusuke cried himself to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Hiei walked down Blue Inu Street, he stopped in front of the temple.  
  
"I know you're in there, fox." He said, Rutilus was on her sofa when she heard him, her ears twitched. "That dream, didi you give it to me? If so is it true?" He heard a loud sigh. Ani looked at Rutilus.  
  
"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, she just nodded. Hiei still stood outside.  
  
"I'm taking that as a yes. Meet me at the statue in the park, tonight around mid-dark, come alone." He heard another loud sigh and he turned and left.  
  
*****  
  
That night Rutilus let Ototo and Ani go to bed early for once, she leaned in sometime later and made sure they were asleep. She then got dressed and headed toward the park, since she had already been there before. When she entered the park she smiled to herself,  
  
"Dreams do come true." 


	6. Strange Feelings

Author's note: Mwa haa haa! How do ya' like it so far? Is Rutilus going to kill Kurama to get Hiei? Who knows....You will in the next few chapters. I own no one but Rutilus. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Rain water clung to Rutilus's large golden ears, it was shaken off when they twitched. She opened her eyes, she was early morning in the park and it was raining, her back slightly hurt because she had fallen asleep against a tree. She was only covered by the green coat, underneath she was totally naked, nothing unusual for her. The rain had washed the coat free of the previous days blood and most of her smell of blood off her, the only thing it didn't wash of was the smell of Hiei, who she had grown very fond of. She smiled thinking about that night, she had met him at the statue and he took her into the deep forest part, secluded for everything and everyone. For the first time in four thousand years she mated, he didn't say much the whole entire time he was with her. But he did tell her the girl named Yukina she slaughtered was his sister and for once she felt bad, that was quickly dismissed though.  
  
"Life will be sweet once I kill off the humans, then Hiei and I can live in peace." She grinned as her stomach growled, "Time to have me some breakfast." She got her pants that were crumpled up a few feet away from her and got dressed. Lucky for her there was an early morning jogger coming.  
  
*****  
  
The jogger whistled as her passed Rutilus, not noticing anything wrong with her appearance, "Good morning, ma'am." Rutilus didn't even nod, she reached out and impaled her clawed hand through the man's chest, her hand came clear out of his back holding his heart. She pulled her hand back out and watched in amusement as the man's inanimate form fell to the ground. She took a bite of the heart and chewed thoughtfully.  
  
"What an easy meal." She chuckled finishing the heart off, "Maybe I should get Hiei's scent out." She got down on her knees and ripped his stomach open. She ate the bloody masses of intestines and organs, letting the blood drip down and turn the coat back to it's blood stained color and to get Hiei's scent out so Ototo and Ani couldn't smell it.  
  
****  
  
At the temple Ani and Ototo checked every room in there for Rutilus, but couldn't find her.   
  
"Brother, where could she be?" Ani asked making himself comfortable on Rutilus's sofa.  
  
"I don't know and I don't think you should sit there, even in her absence. Remember, she can still smell." Ototo sat on the floor crossing his legs. The temple doors flew open as the blood covered Rutilus walked in, she growled and walked over to the sofa.  
  
"Good mor-Ugh!" She picked Ani up by his throat and threw him, she laid down on the sofa.  
  
"Where have you been?" Ototo asked.  
  
"Here an' there." She yawned, "You boys can do as you please today, just make sure you return." They looked at each other and once again did question her, they just got fully dressed and left. Rutilus smiled slightly and then burst out with psychopathic laughter.  
  
****  
  
Hiei had come into Kurama's house early in the morning, Kurama was standing in the living room in front of the couch.  
  
"Where were you?" he asked.  
  
"Training." Hiei said, Kurama sniffed the air.  
  
"What were you doing with that golden fox?" He asked, looking kind of broken hearted, Hiei froze, "You didn't do what I think you did, did you?" Hiei turned around, his red eyes had a soft, sad hue to them.  
  
"Yes, Kurama, I did." He continued to look into Kurama's eyes. Kurama stepped backwards and fell on the couch, pointing at Hiei accusingly.  
  
"Why? Do you not realize she killed your sister?" He asked, Hiei sat down next to him.  
  
"Forgive and forget, she said she'd fix everything." He said, Kurama got up and walked away.  
  
"Do you not love me?" He paused before he went outside.  
  
"I think I do." Hiei realized he had said the wrong thing, Kurama left, slamming the door behind him. Hiei was left alone on the couch, fighting back tears.  
  
*****  
  
Rutilus was woken up by the sound of the temple door opening. She looked up, it was Ototo and Ani, it was about mid-afternoon now. Ototo was carrying a brown bag, the smell of cooked meat filled the air. He placed the bag on the table.  
  
"Come here Rutilus." He said sitting on the one side of the table.  
  
"Why?" Rutilus asked, he waved for her to come over. She got up and sat down at the opposite end of the table. He reached in the bag and pulled out a small box, her ears twitched with curiosity. He opened the box and placed it front of her, it was some kind of large burger, "What is it?"   
  
"It's a hamburger, we're going to see if you'll eat thins kind of food." He pulled another box out of the bag and opened it, it was another burger. He picked it up and took a bite, she watched him, fascinated by the burger. She looked at the burger in front of her, she picked it up and took a bite, which was almost half of it and chewed it.  
  
"It's all right, human flesh and organs are better." She said finishing it in a few bites. She got back up and laid down again, she kept having a strange feeling in her gut, she ignored it, 'I hate human food.' She thought, her mind wandered to Hiei just before she fell asleep. 


	7. And This Will End It

Author's note: Welp, it's almost over, only a few more chapters. I own no one but Rutilus. Enjoy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Rutilus stumbled through the city in her human form, she was unable to concentrate, and she always seemed hungry. Four weeks ago she would only eat one person a night, now it was up to four to five people a night and to top it all off she always had the urge to puke. She passed a burger restaurant, the smell of cooked meat made her stomach lurch. She stopped and slumped down on her knees her hand over her mouth, she finally lost control and vomited.  
  
"Why can't I do anything but eat and puke?" She whimpered. After getting up she went into the restaurant, there was an old man eating and a teenage boy behind the counter.  
  
"May I help you ma'am?" He asked he. She fiddled around with some stuff Ototo had left in the coat pockets, she pulled it out and looked at it, it was the same stuff she had seen Ototo and Ani give many market people. She placed the paper and coins on the counter.  
  
"What can I get with this?" She asked, he counted it.  
  
"What do you want?" He questioned.  
  
"What are they called," She stared at the ceiling, "Ham-Hamburgers, I think is what they're called."  
  
"You want to spend all of this on hamburgers?" He asked, she nodded, "Go sit down and I'll bring you your order when it's ready." She stumbled to a table and sat down.  
  
*****   
  
Ototo and Ani were sitting on the floor of the temple playing a complicated board game that they had got to pass the time.  
  
"Rutilus has been killing more lately." Ototo said moving his token.  
  
"I've noticed." Ani curse as his token was taken, "Did you get the shampoo she wanted?"   
  
"Yes, she smelled it on someone she slaughtered, I can't believe her....There's something I've noticed though," Ani looked up at him. "Her power is dropping, she's getting weaker. Once she's too weak we can kill her and get our freedom back."  
  
"Yes, freedom." Ani said dreamily. He cursed again as another token was taken.  
  
******  
  
The guy walked over with two trays, he placed them in front of her and left. There was about twenty burgers on there. Rutilus picked one up.  
  
"There must have been value in the paper and metal disks I gave him." She said, she ate all of the hamburgers in a ten minute span and left. She thought about how Hiei said Yukina was his sister, but she remember she slaughtered her ruthlessly. She went to the graveyard were he said she was buried. She could smell death, she could also smell most of the recent ones had died from her. She picked up Yukina's smell and followed it, it led to a small grave. She paused before digging her sharp claws in to the soft earth, she dug until her nails hit something hard, it was the coffin. She inhaled deeply: Yukina. She uncovered it the rest of the way and pulled it out of the hole. She ripped the lid off easily, showing Yukina's small, frail, disemboweled form.  
  
"I call to the higher power! Hear my pleas! Bring unto life once more to this one I have so ruthlessly slain! Arise, live once more!" She watched as the wound in her gut healed. Yukina jerked and opened her eyes.  
  
"Ka-Kazuma?" She looked at Rutilus and started crying.  
  
"Easy, don't cry." Rutilus reached down and picked her up, Yukina looked at her, confused.  
  
"I thought I was dead." She said.  
  
"You were, I brought you back to life." For the first time since her mother was alive she smiled kindly, she took Yukina out of the graveyard and set her down, "This is where we part."  
  
"Bye." Yukina waved as Rutilus headed back to the temple.  
  
****  
  
Ototo and Ani were asleep on the floor when she walked in, she shut the door silently and crept through the room. She slipped out the backdoor, once she was out of hearing range she sighed. There was a small pond behind the temple she bathed in, she took off the clothing that she hated and slid into the cold water. She closed her eyes whe she heard the backdoor close.  
  
"Hey." She opened her eyes, Ototo was standing over her, holding a jug of pick liquid.  
  
"Hello, Ototo." She said.  
  
"I got the shampoo you wanted." He held out the bottle. She took it, opened it, and them looked at him, her ears flattened questioningly, "Do you not know how to use it?" She shook her head.  
  
"No."  
  
"Dunk under the water and get up on shore." She went under the water and crawled up onto the bank. He sat down behind her and put some shampoo in his hand, he began to wash her hair, her ears twitched, "Do you want me to wash your ears too?"   
  
"Yes." She closed her eyes and moaned softly when he began to wash her ears.  
  
"Do you like that or something?" He asked, she nodded. Out of curiosity he put some shampoo on her tail and ran his hands down her back, she shivered, he then ran his fingers through her thick tail: his mistake. With a growl like thunder and the force of a train she grabbed him by the throat and threw him in at the temple, putting several large holes in it.  
  
"You never touch me there!" She snarled. She then got back in the water and got the soap out, she got back out and shook off, grinning ear to ear. She walked in the temple, Ototo was sitting up again a wall, letting his injuries heal. Her stomach growled and she looked at Ani while licking her lips, "You're so scrawny, but...I'm hungry so you'll have to do."  
  
"What?!?" He tried to run but she already had him against the door, she took his clothes off and popped her knuckles, "Brother help me!" Ototo stood up and walked over to her, he reared back and punched her in the face, sending her about ten feet backwards. Ani scrambled to his feet and hid behind Ototo. Rutilus got up and began to laugh.  
  
"That was very gutsy of you to punch me." She grinned evilly, "I'll spare him this time, but the next time he might not be so lucky."  
  
*****  
  
Yukina knocked on Kuwabara's door, Shizuru answered it.  
  
"Yukina!" She said, shocked to see her alive. Kuwabara came over.  
  
"Yukina!" He picked her up and began to hug her, "I thought you were dead."  
  
"I was, but that fox girl brought me back." She smiled lovingly at him, he set her down and ran into the living room, now making phone calls. She waited on the couch after he was done he sat down next to her.  
  
"I called up everyone, they're coming over to see you." He said, she just smiled again.  
  
*****  
  
Rutilus flopped down on her sofa.  
  
"I'm going to go to sleep, I had better not find out that you two are plotting against me while I'm out." She yawned and fell asleep, Ototo and Ani looked at each other.  
  
"I'll get the knife." Ani said.  
  
"No, she can still hear everything we say." Ototo said, Ani looked at the floor a little saddened.  
  
*****  
  
After Yukina's welcome back party, Hiei was sent on an errand for Koenma. Kurama was the last to leave the party, it was well passed midnight as he walked down the empty streets.  
  
"It'll be okay, just get a hold of yourself." He said.  
  
*****  
  
Rutilus snapped awake and hopped off the couch, Ototo and Ani were asleep, she got dressed and snuck out the door. She walked through the somewhat more familiar part of the city. She heard someone coming, she inhaled deeply: Kurama.  
  
*****  
  
Kurama walked silently down the sidewalk, he thought he heard someone coming, but he dismissed the idea and then he smelled it. The scent of Rutilus filled his nose, he was about to run but it was to late, something heavy laid him senseless. Rutilus chucked as the picked the unconscious Kurama up off the ground, she ripped his clothing off.  
  
"And this will end it, Hiei will be mine and mine alone." 


	8. The Ending

Author's note: The final chapter, but there might be a second part to it. Who knows. Anyway, I own no one but Rutilus. Enjoy   
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Don't you dare fox!" Rutilus turned around Kurama still being held by his throat, Yusuke and Kuwabara were standing there.  
  
"Do you really think you can stop me?!" Rutilus started laughing.   
  
"Yeah, and we're going to make sure you're dead." Yusuke said.  
  
"To stop your killing spree." Kuwabara said, Rutilus's stomach lurched again, she growled and threw Kurama on the ground.  
  
"Not here." She growled at herself, she then looked up at them, "You can settle your score with me, at that thing called the park, there's a secluded area, you fight my boys first, then me."   
  
"Fine, when fox?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Tomorrow, around sun set." She turned round and ran off.  
  
"Why didn't she fight us?" Kuwabara asked, Yusuke shrugged, "We also have to fight the Toguro brothers again."  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan. We're going to pretend we're going to fight them, we'll leave Hiei and Kurama there to distract them. Then we run off and find Rutilus, and kill her." Yusuke said.  
  
"That sounds like a good plan." Kurama said, Kuwabara took off his jacket and handed it to him, he put it on.  
  
"Now, let's get back and tell the others." Yusuke said, they went back to his house to tell the others of his plan.  
  
*******  
  
Rutilus came into the temple, and yelled for Ototo and Ani, they came in half asleep.  
  
"What is it Rutilus?" Ototo asked.  
  
"We will be fighting tomorrow at the park." She said getting on her sofa.  
  
"Okay, but why?" Ani asked.  
  
"People want to kill me." She yawned, "I'll give you more directions in the morning, now go back to bed." They just nodded and went back to their room to sleep.  
  
*******  
  
Yusuke had explained his plan to everyone, now that Hiei was back, Hiei sat in silence.  
  
"Hiei you okay?" Kurama asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Hiei looked out the window.  
  
"Maybe he's tired." Kuwabara said.  
  
"Maybe." Kurama said, everyone stayed at Yusuke's that night, not wanting to go out and get caught by Rutilus.  
  
*******  
  
Ototo and Ani looked at each other, she said she would give them more directions in the morning and it was already passed three, she still wasn't up. Her ears twitched and her eyes opened.  
  
"Good morning boys." She said.  
  
"Morning? It's passed three." Ototo said, she shot off the sofa and looked out the window, they would have to be at the park in less then three hours.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up?" She asked.  
  
"We figured you would get mad at us." Ani said.  
  
"Oh, yes, that's right, I have a bad temper when I'm woken up." She said blankly.  
  
"Anyway, about these plans?" Ototo asked, Rutilus returned to her sofa.  
  
"The plans, well, we have to be at the park around sun set. You will fight them first, then, if they can make it passed you two, they will fight me." She said, "That's about it, but of course I'll help you two out when you fight."  
  
"Okay." Ototo shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Now the only thing to do is wait for the time to leave." She lounged on her sofa lazily. Ototo and Ani got out their board game and began to play, Rutilus watched their game intently.  
  
********  
  
Around sun down the four friends made their way to the park from Yusuke's, no one really wanted to say anything. They went into the park, Kurama used his nose and led them silently to the place Rutilus and them where. Rutilus was standing in front of them, watching their every move with her florescent green eyes, she smiled at them  
  
"Good evening boys, a nice day for slaying isn't it?" She asked evilly.  
  
"You're gonna die Rutilus." Yusuke growled, his energy was rising. Rutilus's hands gripped her stomach as she tried not to fall over.  
  
"It will you who dies." She said, she turned to Ototo and Ani, "I have to go somewhere." She buried the claws of her one hand in Ototo's shoulder, he felt tremendous energy and power being transferred to him.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
  
"Take my power, use it well." She took her claws out and started to run through the forest. Yusuke and Kuwabara had followed her, she put her hands against a tree to rest.  
  
"So Rutilus, why did you run?" She heard Yusuke's voice, she turned around, Yusuke had a blue aurora around him and Kuwabara had his spirit sword.  
  
"To protect myself...." She gripped her stomach, sank to her knees and vomited, "And to protect my unborn child."  
  
"What?!" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"She's probably telling us that so we won't attack her." Yusuke said.  
  
"But, what if she is?" Kuwabara said, "I can't kill a pregnant woman."   
  
"She's not! She's only lying to us." Yusuke said.  
  
"No, she's not." Hiei was now standing in front of Rutilus.  
  
"How would you know?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Because the baby is mine." Hiei placed his hand in Rutilus's head.  
  
*******  
  
Ototo and Ani were fight Kurama, they were winning be a long shot.  
  
"Where is the others?" Ani asked.  
  
"I don't know? Why are we doing what that stupid fox says? I'm stronger that her now." Ototo said, he and Ani went in the direction everyone else did, Kurama followed.   
  
******  
  
Ototo and Ani walked into the clearing where Rutilus was. Ototo walked over to her, knocking Hiei out of the way.  
  
"We're tired of being your slave boys, time to be free again." He grabbed Rutilus by the throat and lifted her in the air.  
  
"Hey! She's pregnant don't do that!" Kuwabara yelled.   
  
"Oh well if she is." Ani laughed.  
  
"Mercy, mercy please!" Rutilus finally felt the icy pain of fear.  
  
"Mercy? You want me to show you mercy? Did you show all the people you slaughtered mercy? Even when they screamed it, or when their loved ones had to watch them die?" Ototo began to tighten his grip on her throat.  
  
"Someone help her." Hiei said, Kurama put his hands in his pockets and found something, he pulled it out. It was the bead necklace Yusuke had had on the drain him of his power.  
  
"Hiei, put this in her hand." He handed the necklace to Hiei, he nodded and was gone in a flash. Rutilus felt something press into her palm, it was beads, she looked at them quickly and threw them around Ototo's neck.  
  
"I..Call to the higher...Power!" She said.  
  
"What in the hell are you doing fox? The higher power isn't going to help you." Ani said.  
  
"Hear my pleas! Take what is mine...And what is his! The power to kill.....The power to hurt! Trap them...Within my grasp...Within my stone pearls!" She yelled hoarsely, the necklace began to glow as it sapped the power from Ototo. Soon he wasn't even strong enough to hold her, she fell to the ground.  
  
"Damn you fox!" He growled.  
  
"I'll take that." She removed the necklace and wrapped it around her wrist, "Leave, I now have the power to slay you both. Leave, never return, you are free." Ototo and Ani scrambled off, a little dumbfounded. Rutilus turned to the other.  
  
"Do you still want to fight fox?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"No, I want to live in peace." She smiled, "I have something for you." She whistled, they heard someone come into the clearing behind them, they turned around. It was Keiko.  
  
"Keiko!" Yusuke ran over and picked her up, "Oh Keiko, I love you so much."  
  
"I love you to Yusuke." She said, they kissed.  
  
"While my ex slaves slept I snuck out and brought everyone I killed back to life." Rutilus said.  
  
"Why?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"After I realized I was pregnant I decided it was time for me to stop killing and settle down." She walked over to Hiei and picked him up.  
  
"How did you and Hiei come to meet?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well, he was trying to save his red headed friend and I just, fell in love when I set eyes on him. I'm not going to go into great detail." She said.  
  
"Oh, okay." Yusuke said, "Where are you going to stay?"  
  
"I'm going to fix the temple up and live there." She said.  
  
"Okay, come one we'll help, you can't do it all by yourself." Kurama said, and they went to fix the temple up.  
  
******  
  
Now the temple is fixed up, Rutilus is in normal clothes and Hiei lives with her for the most part. Now they all wait for the birth of their baby, which is said to be a girl, Speciosus Filia, that means beautiful daughter in Latin. 


End file.
